


I got to see your smile

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Valentine's Day, Young Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Adesso vai, che si è fatto tardi. Ci vediamo in questi giorni, ok? E... buon San Valentino, Yama-chan”
Relationships: Yamada Ryosuke/Yaotome Hikaru





	I got to see your smile

**_ \- I got to see your smile - _ **

Yamada fremeva.

Era da tutto il pomeriggio che cercava di isolare Hikaru, che aspettava di trovarlo da solo.

Ma c’era sempre qualcuno con lui; che fosse Yabu, che fosse Yamashita, che fosse Taiyou... aveva passato ore provando disperatamente a prenderlo da parte, senza avere il minimo successo.

Alla fine si era rassegnato.

Si era cambiato, leggermente irritato, ed era uscito dagli studi della NHK, dove avevano appena finito le registrazioni per lo Shounen Club.

Stava per incamminarsi verso casa, quando si sentì chiamare.

Riconobbe la voce, ma non ci volle credere fin quando non si voltò e non si trovò di fronte allo sguardo sorridente di Yaotome.

“Hikaru-kun!” gli disse, celando senza troppo sforzo la felicità nel suo tono di voce.

“Torni a casa?” gli chiese il più grande, con aria interrogativa. Lui annuì.

“Sì, devo tornare per cena” gli spiegò, spostando nervosamente il peso da un piede all’altro, senza smettere di guardarlo.

Hikaru diede uno sguardo veloce all’orologio, poi indicò con un cenno della testa la strada di fronte a sé.

“Ti accompagno. Casa tua non è lontana dai dormitori, e poi...” assunse un’espressione contrariata. “Non mi piace che torni da solo” gli disse, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e cominciando a camminare insieme a lui, senza lasciargli il tempo di rispondere.

Yamada avrebbe potuto dirgli che a tredici anni sicuramente anche lui tornava al dormitorio da solo, che ormai c’era comunque abituato e che non c’era niente di cui preoccuparsi.

Avrebbe potuto, ma non lo fece.

Aveva aspettato per tutto il pomeriggio di rimanere da solo con lui, e di certo non avrebbe sprecato così la sua occasione.

Camminarono in silenzio per qualche minuto, prima che fosse il più grande ad iniziare a parlare.

“C’è qualcosa che non va, Yama-chan?” gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio in sua direzione.

Ryosuke arrossì, maledicendosi per come il suo imbarazzo e il suo disagio sembrassero palesi. Tentò di sorridere, prendendo a camminare più velocemente.

“No, non c’è niente che non vada. Sono solo un po’ stanco” si giustificò frettolosamente, per poi chinare lo sguardo.

Vide di sfuggita Hikaru lanciargli un’occhiata dubbiosa, ma non se ne preoccupò troppo.

Cercava di racimolare il coraggio necessario per fare ciò che doveva.

Perché _doveva_ farlo.

Era da settimane che aspettava quel momento, e non aveva intenzione di lasciare che l’imbarazzo lo fermasse.

Si sarebbe sentito ancora più stupido di quanto già non si sentisse.

Eppure doveva fare in fretta.

Si guardò intorno, e si rese conto che erano quasi arrivati a casa sua, che presto si sarebbero separati e che lui avrebbe perso la sua occasione.

Erano di fronte al palazzo in cui abitava, quando improvvisamente si fermò.

“Hikaru-kun, a... aspetta solo un secondo” gli disse, arrossendo e togliendosi lo zaino dalle spalle, aprendolo e tirandone fuori una scatola.

Con lo sguardo sempre incollato all’asfalto, porse al più grande i cioccolatini.

“Buon San Valentino” mormorò.

L’altro rimase a fissarlo con gli occhi sbarrati.

Yamada attese per qualche secondo che dicesse qualcosa, ma poi il silenzio si fece troppo opprimente perché riuscisse a sopportarlo.

Richiuse velocemente le cinghie dello zaino e se lo rimise in spalla, correndo verso il portone d’ingresso del palazzo.

“Devo andare adesso. Grazie di avermi accompagnato, Hikaru-kun” disse velocemente.

Era quasi nell’androne, quando la voce del più grande lo fermò.

“Yama-chan, aspetta!” disse, a voce alta, correndogli dietro.

Quando gli fu nuovamente di fronte attese qualche secondo, tentennando, ma alla fine gli sorrise.

“Grazie, Ryo-chan. Mi... mi ha fatto davvero piacere” mormorò, con uno di quei sorrisi che Ryosuke amava così tanto.

Annuì con decisione, senza nemmeno sapere il perché, mentre sentiva i muscoli del proprio viso tendersi a loro volta in un sorriso aperto.

“Sono felice che ti abbia fatto piacere” gli disse, e l’altro ridacchiò.

“Lo sono anch’io” accennò con la testa all’androne, prima di scompigliargli i capelli con un gesto affettuoso. “Adesso vai, che si è fatto tardi. Ci vediamo in questi giorni, ok? E... buon San Valentino, Yama-chan” si voltò, sempre tenendo fra le mani la scatola di cioccolatini che l’altro gli aveva appena regalato.

Yamada rimase qualche secondo assorto a guardarlo, prima di entrare nel palazzo.

Era felice di aver trovato il coraggio di farlo. Era felice che l’altro non avesse riso di lui. Era felice di aver avuto l’occasione di vederlo sorridere così, solo per lui.

Era felice, punto e basta.


End file.
